Alicia
Alicia was Claymore No. 1 of both Clare's and Clarice's generation. Her identical twin sister, Beth, was No. 2. Alicia was a new type of Claymore, and wore a special black uniform, earning her the nickname "Alicia the Black" (黒のアリシア, Kuro no Arishia). She and Beth together were known as "The Black Ones," and were the first successful attempt at a controlled Awakened Being via "Soul Link." According to her handlers, she was The Organization's most pride worthy and powerful product. Rubel later claimed that Alicia would be the strongest claymore in history since she and her twin had undergone training at a very young age with the sole purpose of being used to combat the Abyssal Ones. Etymology "Alicia" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Arishia" (アリシア, pronounced "a-ri-shi-a"). "Alicia" ultimately derives from the Medieval German "Adalheidis," meaning "noble sort." Perhaps alluding to the aristocratic bearing of the Twins. The name may also come from the Greek noun "αλήθεια", meaning "truth", this could be related to the Organization's purpose: finding true controllable weapons. Appearance Like Beth, Alicia wore a black version of the Claymore uniform. She also shares the same lengthy hair as Beth. The only difference is that her bangs are cut into a straight fringe, with long forelock on the side. In Alicia's awakened form, she has bladed appendages on her arms, head and neck. Her special black uniform is also not destroyed when she awakens. *Height: 180 cm (5 ft 10.86 in). Image Gallery Personality Alicia shows no emotion and is completely obedient to the Organization. She rarely speaks and only does so to inform. According to Rubel, the Twins have "no sense of self", therefore lacking in individual personalities and independent thought. The reason for Alicia and Beth's lack of character was to ensure a successful Soul Link. Among other requisites. However, this statement proves to be an exaggeration; despite neither of them has ever been outwardly affectionate, Alicia does show concern for Beth and seems to feel that her twin's safety is of greater importance than the success of their missions. During her fight with Riful, Alicia immediately rushes to Beth's side when she realizes that her sister is in danger, even if it meant leaving her original assignment incompleted. According to Priscilla, the otherwise mindless twins gain the emotional qualities of a human when they synchronize, allowing them to wholeheartedly defend each other and to express grief, as evidenced when the awakened Beth weeps upon witnessing Alicia's death. Abilities Though her power is matched by few, Alicia, like her sister, lacks the social skills needed to be a leader, with leadership being her only failure in the ratings. Soul Link An ability involving two Claymores in which one awakens, the other contains the soul of the awakened Claymore which causes tedious work for the one holding it. This allows the one who awakened to revert back to human form, therefore allowing for controlled awakening. In this instance, Alicia serves as the awakened-half of the Soul Link. In her awakened form, Alicia possesses incredible offensive power. The blades she wields on her arms are said to contain many small blades vibrating rapidly, allowing her to rip apart armor as tough as Dauf's hide with ease. Her speed and agility is shown to be enough to dodge an awakened Riful's attacks, making her more than a match for the Abyssal One. Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 3. *Yoki: S *Agility: A+ *Muscular Strength: A+ *Spirit: A+ *Perception: A+ *Leadership: E Biography Employment as a Claymore Shortly after the end of the Northern Campaign, Rubel takes Galatea to see the power of Claymore No. 1. Alicia and Beth are both confronted by some Awakened Beings who threaten to attack her. Galatea tells Rubel that Alicia and Beth will be unable to defeat the Awakened Beings but Rubel tells her of the Twins' power. Alicia is able to fully awaken, while her human soul is contained by her sister via a Soul Link. This gives Alicia the strength of an Abyssal One without losing control to the extreme rage and ecstasy which causes Claymores to awaken. Taught only to fight and align their "souls" with one another to counter the threat of the Three Abyssal Ones, they have little personality. Through training, their strength is constantly gauged and raised by the Organization. Galatea is shocked and unable to believe it until Alicia awakens and easily kills all the Awakened Beings before returning to her normal state. After Seven Years Seven years after this event the Organization has finally decided to use Alicia and Beth to fight the Abyssal Ones. She and her sister follow the Abyss Feeders to the location of Riful. She appears before both Riful and Dauf after their brief battle with the Abyss Feeders. She quickly awakens and attacks Riful but is pinned down under Dauf's arm. Undeterred, she slices through Dauf's left arm with ease and then dodges Riful's attack before momentarily backing off. Alicia attacks again but her movement is decreased due to Dauf's attack on Beth. However this is only temporary and she again slashes at Riful, slicing off some of her ribbon-like appendages. Her movement again drops when Beth continues to have to evade attacks but the battle is interrupted when the combined Awakened Being of Rafaela and Luciela attacks from a distance. Alicia manages to avoid all the creatures attacks but loses Riful in the confusion. Alicia quickly tracks Riful and the injured Dauf down but is beginning to lose her mind due to Beth having been impaled by the creature's previous attack. She slices through the Abyss Feeders that had surrounded Riful, who appears to realize what is happening. Alicia assumes human form to Soul Link to Beth, now awakened. Alicia tries to bring her back from the brink. When Alicia feels Beth struggling against Priscilla she runs to her aid, blocking Priscilla's killing shot. Realizing she stands no chance against Priscilla she awakens, technically becoming an Abyssal One and preventing Beth and herself from ever returning to their normal states in the process. The Twins work in unison to attack Priscilla, with Alicia managing to slice her side and slice off a leg. Alicia goes for another attack but Priscilla avoids it which prompts Alicia to rush at her head on for a second attack. In response Priscilla calmly places her hand on Alicia's head and rips it off in one fluid motion, killing the Organization's No. 1. Trying to avenge her sister, Beth dies shortly after a hard duel with Priscilla. Legacy Being the first successful experiment of the Soul Link, Alicia and Beth make a great improvement in The Organization's attempts to create a controlled awakening. This improvements were used with the Unnamed Twins, to which Rubel called "The Next Alicia and Beth." After Miria's ambush on the Organization, Rimuto called all the warriors to defend the Headquarters in order to prevent an imminent attack of Alicia and Beth due to the organization losing all contact with the twins due to the chaotic battles in the West in their attempt to subjugate and destroy Riful,They however seemed to have detected the twins fully awakening and losing control during their battle against Priscilla and due to not being aware of the latter's existence, assumed that the twins annihilated all the hostile enemies in the west and headed back to east in their awakened state. Relationships Beth Taken by the Organization when they were infants, and created specifically for the Soul Link experiment, Beth is the only close relationship Alicia has. Despite the claims of the twins having their personalities crushed, Alicia, in fact, has a very close, intimate bond with her sister. When an awakened Beth's life was in danger, Alicia immediately abandoned her mission to eliminate Riful to come to her sister's aid, and even went so far as awaken herself, losing any chance of either returning to her Claymore form in order to increase their chances of surviving together. Behind the Scenes Alicia's first appearance was at the end of the manga chapter 49. However, her face was fully seen for the first time during the manga chapter 62. Anime Only her name mentioned. References es:Alicia de:Alicia vi:Alicia it:Alisia Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Abyssal One Category:Single-digit Category:Special Category:Nickname Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Clare's generation Category:Clarice's generation Category:Former